Wild World
by Pandora ehh
Summary: … Fue entonces cuando capté la mirada de Sirius, que veía en mi dirección sin ver nada debido a la oscuridad. Como pude traté de agarrarme de algo, pero no había nada sólo…pared. SB/OC JP/LE!
1. Tick

**N/A: turururu(8) holaa a todos :) , sé que normalmente (que yo sepa) los fics en español no son muy leídos pero GENTE! confíe y lea esta humilde historia :) NO SE ARREPENTIRÁ *abre los brazos al cielo* creo, por ahora el primer capitulo..que como todo primer capitulo es una intruduccion y como toda introduccion apesta (normalmente) asique , señor(a) lector(a) LEA PORFAVOR :D**

**DISCLAAIMEEER: NO, JK no habla español asique..creo que ya habran caido en la cuenta que no soy la autora de HARRY POTTER ,aunque amaría serlo *se vá***

* * *

Wild World

1- Tick

_time you take it_  
_you look so good_  
_you take your time_  
_tick tick tick_  
_you take it_  
_lets have a look_  
_take take take your time_

_tick..._

_O O O O_

-Anya...Anya!!..ANYA!!

-Si??

-Merlín Anya ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sorda?- preguntó mi mejor amiga, Lily

-Herencia-respondí simplemente-Qué pasó?- la mire con curiosidad

-Tienes algo planeado para mañana?-…Oh claro, mañana ibamos a Hogsmeade como última salida del año.

-Eeeeeh..bueeeeeno-la mire asustada-..Sirius me pidió que lo acompañara a terminar con Mandy- la última palabra la remarqué con el mayor odio posible.

Odiaba con mi vida a la novia de Sirius..si quieren digan que son celos, pero en ella había algo que me sacaba de quicio y si..también estaba celosa .Genial

-Júrame que van a romper! Y..-se interrumpió-pero Anya,¿No crees que es un poco extraño que lo acompañes?,¿Y eso está bien contigo?-me miro con preocupación

La verdad es que ni yo tenia idea porque Sirius me había pedido eso, se suponía que el sábado era de nosotros..pero se le tenia que ocurrir al inteligente de mi amigo terminar ese mismo día con su estúpida novia..aunque pensándolo bien, era tentadora la idea de que PORFIN terminaran y que luego de eso el resto del día lo pasara conmigo..asíque no podía negarme.

-con que terminen, yo feliz-me encogí de hombros.

- y qué usaras mañana?, Pantalones?- Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Lily, no empieces de nuevo- le rogué.

Para aclararles: NUNCA usaba faldas, vestidos ni poleras femeninas, ni menos me maquillaba.

No es que fuera "marimacho" ni nada por el estilo, de hecho me encantaba todo eso (ooh y el maquillaje, lo amaba) pero simplemente no podía, no me atrevía..

No cuando de mejores amigos tienes a los más grandes bromistas de todo el colegio (adivinaron ya?)

Cada vez que pensaba en ponerme algo femenino, me venía a la cabeza la cara que pondrían todos y peor, mis amigos.

Odiaba esa parte de mi.

Ahora pensarán que soy tímida e insegura de mi misma. Si. Era un poco tímida..sólo un poco, era mas bien insegura

Pero todo eso lo ocultaba con una máscara que me mantenía protegida de todos los prejuicios y hacía que actuara de forma diferente de lo que era, ecepto enfrente de mis padres, mi hermana, Lily y Katie, mi otra mejor amiga.

-Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir?-Lily me miro ceñuda

-Algún día- respondí sin mirarla y antes de irme a la habitación de chicas.

Me recosté en mi cama, sin cerrar las cortinas y me odié más que antes por ser tan…tan…olvídenlo.

-AAAAANYAA DESPIERTA!!

-NOO!!

-ya lo estás

-BLASFEEMIAAS!!

- Bien, piérdete la excursión a Hogsmeade y—

-MERLÍN!!- salté de la cama, lo había olvidado. HOY era el día en que vería llorar a la asquerosa de Mandy. Bendito día, estaba soleado. Un buen presagio.

-Todo porque Sirius va a..-empezó a cantar Katie en voz alta.

-SSSSHH!!!!-la interrumpí- esta bien!, talves sea un POCO por eso, pero es más por ver a esa estúpida llorar- sonreí con malicia, enserio..se lo merecía. Toda su relación con sirius se basaba sólo en la lujuria, nunca separaban sus caras! Eeeew!

Lily y Katie se miraron divertidas, sabían que esto me animaba y eso las alegraba…no podía haber mejores personas que ellas dos

Me imagino que se ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me gustaba sirius..ooh dios, lo acepto; soy culpable desde mi cuarto año y, créanme que me sentía miserable ya que, además de ser el "don juan" o el chico más..mujeriego del colegio, eramos amigos y NUNCA jamás me vería de esa forma y sin olvidar que yo era como una hermana para el.

En resumen: para que pasara algo entre nosotros, antes Dumbledore se vestiría con una sexy túnica rosada y McGonagall se vestiría de ovejera, con bastón y oveja incluida..claramente imposible.

Pero aun así no podía evitar mi suerte.

Amaba a sirius, no por su apariencia o por su físico, que era la perfección en vida.(ANYA!!)..Sino mas bien por su personalidad o mejor, su forma de ser conmigo..peor, todas sus virtudes y defectos..no, los defectos no.

Mientras pensaba en mi penosa vida, tomé una tarta de frambuesa y la mastiqué distraídamente cuando mis amigos (cuando digo "mis amigos" me refiero a..creo que es obvio)se sentaron con nosotras

-Qué hay?- dijo el ocupante de mis últimos pensamientos."_qué hay??"_ pensé. Maldito arrogante

-nada?- levanté una ceja - y tu? – cambie mi expresión para dedicarle una sonrisa

Sirius iba a responderme cuando James irrumpió en la mesa

-Buen día a todos!- sonrió radiante- Buenos días Lily- dijo con voz ronca, tratando de llamar la atencion de mi amiga

-Aléjate, Potter- lo amenazó con un cuchillo

-Qué tierna Evans!- dijo el aludido sin sarcasmo alguno. Toda amenaza que recibía de Lily se la tomaba como si fuese el más bello de los poemas de amor.

Todos nos miramos y preferimos no comentar nada, engullendo nuestros desayunos para estar pronto en las puertas de Hogwarts y por fin salir.

-Nos vamos?- sirius tomó un último dulce y se levantó de la mesa

-Claro- sonreí y lo imité, mientras todos nos seguían,

Llegamos a la entrada del colegio, donde Filch nos esperaba para revisar nuestros permisos.

La verdad es que nos costó un poco, ya que el celador desconfiaba de James y Sirius y cada vez que podía los mandaba con McGonagall para que los castigara.

Enserio, ese pobre anciano necesitaba unas vacaciones

Después de pasar por Filch, fuimos a los carruajes junto con Katie, Remus, Lily y James, que trataba de conseguir una cita de mi amiga.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade nos separamos y cada uno se fue a lo que venía a hacer o lo que sea.

Lily y Katie me dedicaron una sonrisa de ánimo antes de darse la vuelta y esquivar a James que tenía la intención de seguirlas.

-Bien..- dije después que nos quedamos solos.

-Bien- me imitó

-Bien! - lo miré con fastidio

-Qué?- me devolvió la mirada

-Qué se supone que haremos?

-Seguir el plan- dijo sirius, sonriendo como estúpido..cosa que me irritaba más

-Qué plan?- pregunté conteniendo mis ganas de golpearlo

-Ah, claro-dejó de sonreir para parecer más serio, fallando en el intento- El plan es, primero vamos a las Tres escobas donde me estara esperando Mandy- hice una mueca al escuchar su nombre, sin ser vista por sirius- me esperarás por dos minutos,será rápido- sonrió confiado de si mismo- y después haremos lo que quieras.

-Qué plan!- dije sin evitar el sarcasmo, que no fue tomado en cuenta por mi amigo- entonces,¿Qué esperas galán?- lo mire entre desafiante y divertida ,y comencé mi rumbo a las tres escobas, con sirius detrás de mí

Al llegar a la puerta del locas, me detuve para que sirius entrara solo y de una vez por todas solucionara sus problemas- te veo en dos minutos- me despedí y el entró.

Me apollé contra la pared y respire hondo

Era la tercera vez que rompían, pero después de un tiempo volvían..maldita lujuria

"_Pero la tercera es la vencida_" pensé alegre y comencé a esperar.

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé APESTA pero es el primer capitulo y a medida que la historia avanza se pone MEJOR :)**

**créamne y SIGAN LEYENDO WOOHOO :D **

**y comenten? :D ? porfavor? Y LEAN QUERIDOS LECTOREEEES *desaparece***


	2. In my place

**N/A: *aparece* BUENOS DIAS A TODOS, aunque creo mucho que ya no lo es..**

**Como sea.. hoy subo el segundo capitulo asi que..si ,LEAN ,LEAN Y SEAN FELICES **

**Tambien : ****, GRACIAS :D aprecio demasiado el comentario y si, no todo es de color rosa en la vida ,no? Jajaja! *risa malvada?***

**Sin más que decirles, ya que mi cerebro últimamente está en las nubes.. los dejo *explota***

**DISCLAAIMER****: me sentiría totalmente honrada si me confundieran con JK pero NOOO , no lo soy ,rayos.**

* * *

_I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and underprepared  
But I wait for you_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for _her _?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for_ her_?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for_ her_?_

_If you go, if you go_  
_Leaving me here on my own_  
_Well I wait for you_

In my place- Coldplay

O O O O O

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde que empecé a esperar fuera de las Tres Escobas…Merlín. ¿Qué TANTO HACIAN QUE DEMORABA TANTO?, ¿ACASO NO ERAN SOLO "DOS MINUTOS"? o peor, ¡¿HABIAN DECIDIDO VOLVER?!..¿ACASO NO SABIA QUE AUN LO ESPERABA?

Dios..ODIO A SIRIUS BLACK!!, MUEREE!!!, SUFREE!! , ARRGG!!

Y para mi suerte, ni siquiera podía entrar..noooo, estaba Mandy adentro, osea, Amanda Thompson..mi enemiga mortal que con sólo verla me quemaba la vista. Iba apenas en cuarto año y se creía de séptimo, juraba que era popular y lo peor era que todos la amaban..Maldición.

Miré a mi alrededor..Genial, al parecer TODOS estaban adentro del tan-concurrido local, justo hoy!, ¡Qué bien!, ¡Como amo mi vida!

Aunque igual no hubiese servido de nada..no tenía la personalidad suficiente para llegar y hablarle a alguien porque, si... lo mismo de siempre..temía qué pensaran de mi. "_Estúpida_" me dije y decidí que era mejor caminar que seguir parada como deficiente mental esperando al idiota de mi mejor amigo que al parecer se habia olvidado de mi—AGH! – exclamé con rabia a nadie.

Di vueltas por todo Hogsmeade, parando en las tiendas de ropa que me gustaban pero sin comprar nada..ni una falda ni nada femenino _WOOHOO!._ Al pasar por Honeydukes , compré una bolsa enorme de dulces y chocolates para mi sola. Amaba comer dulces y no me importaba engordar aunque, de todos modos nunca lo hacía.

Después de obtener mi tesoro de dulces, me dirigí a Zonco, una de mis tiendas favoritas. También amaba sus productos que normalmente me hacían reír por lo ridículos que eran, no había tienda más divertida que aquella y sentía un amor incontrolable por Zonco …nah, sólo bromeaba.

Cuando ya había pasado una hora, decidí volver a mi punto de partida para ver si mi glorioso amigo ya había salido pero, qué creen? , No estaba! …perfecto. Cómo quería en esos momentos estrangular a Sirius..dos minutos, si claro! ..¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida al acompañarlo? Merlín, Anya! ..dijo: "acompáñame a terminar con Mandy" **no** "salgamos toda la tarde juntos!" o "Tengamos una cita inolvidable y amémonos el uno al otro hasta quedar chiflados y después volar en la espalda de Dumbledore, con McGonagall y Filch echándonos flores y hadas de la suerte por nuestro amor eterno…" ..bien, eso no. Pero gracias a mi estupidez, me quedé a esperarlo otros 30 minutos más. Sola. Con toda la gente que pasaba mirándome raro, cuánto amaba mi suerte.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando Sirius apareció por la puerta—Anya!!—me llamó. Me acerqué lentamente a el, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos grises hasta estar a unos dos metros de distancia. Me paré en seco, mirándolo con profundo odio y me di media vuelta, sin mirar atrás y acelerando el paso.

--Eh!!, Anya!!—gritó sirius corriendo detrás de mi--¿Qué haces?..¿Adonde vas?—me pregunto cuando me alcanzo. Nota mental: debo crecer para no ser alcanzada fácilmente.

--Anya!—me tomó del brazo y me dio una mirada de "que-sucede-contigo?"

Lo miré desafiante durante unos segundos hasta respirar profundamente para calmar mi deseo de arrancarle los ojos.

--Por qué demoraste tanto?!?!--…creo que el ejercicio de "tranquilización" no funcionó mucho—Qué pretendes Sirius?!?!—le espeté

--Anya…mira, yo—

--DIJISTE QUE SOLO ERAN DOS MINUTOS!!—lo interrumpí—no te diste cuenta que esos "dos minutos" en verdad fueron casi dos horas?!, QUE PRETEN— -

--Anya!!, perdón..se que me pasé en el tiempo pero fue culpa de Mandy—me miró desesperado—no me dejaba terminar con ella, ni siquiera irme!

--OOhh , pobresito!!—dije con sarcasmo. Le lancé una mirada asesina y retomé el paso.

Como es obvio, el chico me alcanzó en unos segundos.

—Adonde vas?—me preguntó retomando su expresión de confianza "_Maldito…creído..arrogante_"

Lo ignoré y seguí mas deprisa en dirección al colegio..no me importaba ya ir caminando, total ya habia perdido la mayoría de mi tarde.  
—Estás enojada?—me miro divertido..Cómo odiaba su estúpida forma de ser, su arrogancia y su..y su superioridad, maldito Black.  
—Tu crees?—le pregunté con sarcasmo y una falsa sonrisa en mis labios.  
El tarado de sirius me miró más divertido aun y rió por lo que creí casi un minuto..muere Black, muere!

—Vamos Anya, no te puedes enojar conmigo— sonrió una amplia sonrisa—soy tu amigo! —"_no me digas_…" pensé sin poder evitar el sarcasmo—y como tu deber de ser mi amiga debes ser buena conmigo y debes acompañarme y- --

—Pero no por dos horas, sirius! Y SOLA!! —exclamé perdiendo de nuevo mi temperamento.

—Lo sé, lo sé y perdón! —se le borró la sonrisa de su perfecta cara(por merlín..anya!!), parecía sincero —Además, haz hecho tu buena acción del día! —sonrió radiante de nuevo…enserio, creo que sufre de bipolaridad extrema—Terminé con Mandy, Jajá!!, soy hombre soltero de nuevo..Hola Libertad! —exclamó, lanzando los brazos al cielo, quedándose en esa posición durante unos 20 segundos para saborear el momento.

Tuve que contener una sonrisa, era inevitable..OH PORFAVOR ANYA!, TE HIZO ESPERAR POR CASI DOS HORAS!, o-sea.

—No creas que te he perdonado—lo miré con desdén y empecé a caminar nuevamente en dirección a Hogwarts—Estaré enojada contigo el mismo tiempo que te tuve que esperar.

—Una hora? —Sirius me miró esperanzado

—Dos

—Fue una!

—Fueron dos. Punto.

—Igual me amas..

—Te odio

—Noo!!-me miró poniendo sus ojos de perrito abandonado..son irresistibles, los odio.

—Silencio!! —exclamé con voz autoritaria y lo miré divertida.

La verdad es que después de las dos horas, aún quería ahorcar/colgar/echarle una maldición/prácticamente matar a Sirius…pero no quería pelear con el, ya que normalmente vivíamos peleados, con más frecuencia cuando sirius tenía una nueva novia…patética, no cierto? Bueno, soy una chica.

Supérenlo.

* * *

**N/A:Lo amaron? Lo odiaron?**

**Diganme todas sus opiniones y quejas al respecto con solo apretar REVIEW! **

**Además, quería agregar que el capitulo pasado tuve un error; la canción "**_**Tick"**_**es de el grupo "Yeah yeah yeahs" ..deverían escucharlos :D**

**Yy en la letra de in my place cambié el "HIM" por "HER" para que sonara bien jajajaja**

**Y si, todos los capitulos llevarán el nombre de una canción que venga con el tema del capitulo *sonrie como enferma* **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!!: ****DESDE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA HISTORIA SE PONE REALMENTE MEJOR ASIQUE ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO :D **

**Qué más? Eeeh COMENTEN? Porfavor? **

**Y gracias de nuevo por leer y si estás leyendo, te recomendaría que COMENTARAS WOOOHOO!!**

***desaparece mediante una explosión enorme***

**-Panda (:**


	3. Let this go

**N/A****: Hola, hola! hoy me siento de buen humor y por eso decidi publicar el tercer capitulo de esta historia que da una giro en 360 grados**

**Les dije que se pondria mejor jaja, asi que LEAN :)**** y si son tan amables COMENTEN PORFAVOR ? :D**

**DISCLAAIMER****: NU-UH , por lo mucho que lamente NO INVENTE, NI ME PERTENECE HARRY POTTER **

* * *

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
it wont hurt this much  
and never will I have to  
answer again to anyone_

please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
but now I feel like I don't know you oh

Let this go – Paramore

O O O O O

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y desorientada, sin saber en donde estabaa. Miré alrededor mío, más confundida que antes. Estaba en una gran sala blanca de techo alto con- -Ah! Claro!..El ala del Hospital.

Otra punzada en mi cabeza.

De a poco, los recuerdos se aclararon en mi mente

–Oh…genial–gruñí.

Para que entiendan la situación debo llevarlos a unos(?) días atrás…

Después de que Sirius terminara con Mandy, no pasó nada más digno de mención..ecepto el hecho de que mi amigo estaba extraño y si la paranoia no se había apoderado de mi, estaba un poco más distante. Eso me mantuvo la mente un poco ocupada pensando que rayos había hecho para que estuviese tan extraño sirius…(talvez era el síndrome pre-menstrual..quien sabe)

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me quedaba más ensimismada en mis pensamientos y fue talvez por eso que ALGUIEN se aprovechó y le hecho a mi jugo de frambuesa una poción y…talvez caí inconciente, dejándome un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

–Ah!, Muy bien señorita Pevensie, veo que se encuentra mejor – dijo Madame Pomfrey, apareciendo de la nada.

–Eh…si– dije por decir algo– Qué me pasó? – la miré confundida.

–Alguien le tendió una broma poniéndole una poción de sueño profundo y, evidentemente funcionó porque lleva tres días durmiendo…de no haber sido por la poción del despertar, todavía seguirías durmiendo como un bebé– recitó rápido, como si fuese un discurso de memoria.

–Oh– me limité a responder, asi que estaba en lo cierto…talvez cuando grande podría ser como una especie de Sherlock Holmes o algo por el estilo…nada mal Anya, nada mal– pero..ahora desperté– proseguí– entonces, me puedo marchar? – pregunté esperanzada. La idea de seguir encerrada ahi era simplemente terrible

Madame Pomfrey me miró frunciendo en ceño, buscando alguna escusa para no dejarme en libertad, pero no la había.

–Si,claro…cuando te sientas mejor querida– se decidió al fin

–Ya me siento mucho mejor! – esbocé una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la cama

– Muy bien– dijo a regañadientes.

Tan rapido como pude, fui a la sala común de Griffindor, ansiosa por ver a mis amigas y por saber qué me había perdido en estos últimos tres días perdidos. Al momento de llegar, encontré a Lily y a Katie, quienes estaban hablando animadamente entre ellas.

–Anya!! –exclamaron mis amigas al verme

–Chicas! – les respondí riendo

–¿Cómo estás?

–Te sientes mejor??

–Juro que le hechare una maldición al que te hizo esto!

– Chicas, chicas– reí más fuerte– no importa! – contuve la risa – total, tuve un sueño reparador y más que placentero por tres días– mis amigas rieron con el comentario– Y..¿Qué me perdí?

Al oír eso, la expresiones de Katie y Lily cambiaron. Antes de hablar , intercambiaron una mirada significativa

–Eeeh..Lily aún odia a James– Katie sonrió mirando medio divertida a Lily–.. Alice aún sigue saliendo con Frank y …

–Sirius _volvió _con Mandy– terminó Lily.

–Perdón..¿qué?

– Lo que oíste…sirius se arrepintió y ahora es oficial lo de él y Mandy– soltó rápidamente mi amiga

Sentí…como si me hubiesen tirado agua congelada en mi cara.

No podía ser…ellos ya no se soportaban, de hecho peleaban a menudo, se odiaban mutuamente y por Merlín en vida! **YO** acompañé a sirius a romper con Amanda Thompson!! A romper! R-O-M-P-E-R-!

– Yo estuve ahí! – exclamé sin aun asimilar el 100% de la situación

– Lo sabemos Annie.. –comenzó katie pero entonces me llegó la otra mitad de la situación.

– Me utilizó –susurré, sintiendo algo que subía por mi estómago– Me utilizó! –repetí, elevando la voz– Perdí mi tiempo!! ..más de DOS HORAS esperandolo SOLA para ESTO?!?! –chillé sin darle importancia a las miradas curiosas que recibía.

– Es un maldito idiota– dijo Lily

– No!, es un..es un– no se me ocurrió nada, tenía la mente atrofiada llena de..odio,rabia y.._dolor_

– Anya, el no te merece– katie me tomo la mano– el es sólo un imbecil que sólo piensa en él y que el mundo gira alrededor suyo…no vale la pena

– Lo sé – murmuré fijando mi vista al suelo, juntando toda la fuerza del universo para no llorar.

– Estás bien? – Lily me tomó la otra mano. Oh Dios!, tenía que salir lo antes posible de la sala común de Griffindor antes de colapsar en llanto enfrente de todos y peor, sirius..que por suerte no estaba presente.

– Creo que iré donde Madame Pomfrey– dije con voz quebrada.._Oh, no .. Oh, no_

Me solté de las manos de mis amigas y me puse en pie para "huir" de todos. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que hacer…sólo quería estar lejos, bien lejos de todos y no volver nunca más…(bien, lo de no volver nunca más no era verdad..)Me paré en seco para pensar con claridad. Merlín…soy _tan_ estúpida!, ¿Cómo pude confiar en Sirius?, ¿Cómo pude acompañarlo a "terminar" con Mandy?, ¿Cómo pude tragarme ese cuento chino?"_ingenua…estúpida.."_ me dije y comencé a correr de nuevo, dirigiéndome a la torre más alta de Astronomía, estaba segura que no habría nadie allí y podría estar sola y en paz.

Cuando abrí la puerta de acceso, comprobé que no había nadie y me fui a sentar al lado de una enorme ventana sin vidrio, de esas que se usan para observar y- - Torre de Astronomía…que _astuta _soy, eh?

Creo que fue entonces cuando mi fuerza de voluntad falló y unas amargas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro.

Siempre supe que era tonta, pero no a este extremo!..Todos sabían perfectamente como era Sirius y, seamos honestos; NUNCA en su sano juicio se fijaría ni menos se enamoraría de mi_"En qué pensabas Anya? Creiste que por fin todo te saldría bien y serías feliz_?" dijo una amarga voz, burlándose de mi "_Te engañaste a ti misma _"

Aun asi era injusto…por qué siempre lo malo me pasaba a mi?

Y aun asi no era capaz de odiar a Sirius Black..era mi amigo y yo lo quería, aunque fuera un completo idiota .Maldicion.

Resignada, me limpié las lágrimas que no paraban cuando escuché voces y pasos que se acercaban cada vez más.

No tuve tiempo de hacer nada cuando la puerta se abrió y pude ver quienes eran…creo que es un poco obvio, no? En ese momento pasaron varias cosas en pocos segundos, pero no-sé-como mi cerebro las captó:

Por el susto y la sorpresa de ver a sirius y a mandy, me paré demasiado rápido y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo en dirección a la ventana… Fue entonces cuando capté la mirada de sirius, que veía en mi dirección sin ver nada debido a la oscuridad. Como pude traté de agarrarme de algo, pero no había nada sólo…pared. De verdad quería gritar, pero no podía, no me salía…estaba demasiado aterrada, cayendo en cámara lenta- -cuando reparé en que Mandy me observaba, sabiendo quién era y qué estaba a punto de pasarme.

Desesperada le tendí una mano de ayuda, implorándole a los Dioses que me ayudara y tomara mi mano _"Amanda, porfavor..!!" _articulé sin hacer ruidoPero Amanda Thompson sólo me dedicó una gélida mirada para luego darme la espalda y tomar la cara de sirius entre sus manos y plantarle un beso en la boca mientras yo atravesaba la ventana…y caía al vacío.

En cuestión de menos de 5 segundos descubrí que tenía buenas razones para odiar a Mandy.

Pero tenía la mente en blanco, en shock sin poder creer mi suerte y que además, estaba a punto de morir

Pude haber utilizado mi varita para salvarme, pero la había soltado accidentalmente y además, no me sabia ningún hechizo para parar la caída…porque estaba cayendo en picada..

La realidad me golpeó y me sacó de mi trance..estaba cayendo, iba a morir, NOOO!!Grité con todas mis fuerzas, muerta de miedo…

_Voy a morir_

Me faltaba el aire por la presión

_Voy a morir.._

No podía respirar, ni gritar

_Voy a morir…_

Veía todo borroso..

_"Voy a morir!"_ pensé desesperada, temiendo por lo peor…Sentía como caía a una velocidad impresionante cuando, derepente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**N/A****: inesperado, cierto?**

**solo digo, comenten la historia porfavor? Y tendrán más capitulos a cambio (jajajaja) ****un buen trato, según yo *sonriendo* **

..** y creo mucho que dejare por el momento hasta aqui la historia, ya que no tengo idea si les gusta o no :) . si quieres dejar tu opinion( suscrito o no) solo apreta review y asi me haras saber si sigo o no :D**

**hasta entonces BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! *desaparece***


	4. Ending Start

**A/N:**** Hola a todos :D**

**Nose si se habrán enterado, pero en Chile hubo un terremoto enoooorme y mi cuidad quedo prácticamente destruida :/ **

**Además, por poco me salvé del tsunami :D con mis amigos, ya que estabamos solos…sin adultos (jajaja), cerca de Dichato (nose si habran sabido sobre ese pueblo, quedo destrozado D: …) y mi papa me fue a rescatar ( ju-ju )**

**Por eso que no he podido subir ni un capitulo, ya que hasta hace poco me llego la electricidad, pero aun no tengo agua :( y realmente ,todos ustedes que tienen agua CUIDENLA Y VALORENLA :( !! (también: si han visto en las noticias que salen chilenos saqueando, NO SOMOS TODOS ASI!!!, SOLO ROBAN LOS O-R-D-I-N-A-R-I-O-S ,no todo el pueblo chileno es asi, creánme :/ )**

**Tambien: GRACIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS VALORO MUUUUCHO :)!! Y LOS FAVORITOS Y LAS ALERTAS, GRACIAS :D!! , aunque tarde o temprano tendran que comentar BWAHAHAAA**

**DISCLAAIMEERR: ****NO ME PERTENECE HARRY POTTER NI NADIE, MUCHO MENOS SIRIUS NI REMUS :( ,asi que…ya saben … no soy JK … :|**

* * *

_All this that is more than a wish is a memory_

_All this that is ceases to be_

_All is revealed_

_The obvious door opens nothing_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing left_

_Nothing left to chance_

_How ending starts_

_Ending starts with answers._

Ending Start - Metric

**O O O O O **

**Lily POV:**

-Un mes y medio después-

—Lily querida, llegó Katie—llamó mi madre desde abajo

—Ya voy! – respondí , tomé mi bolso y baje las escaleras para el primer piso, donde me esperaban mis padres, Katie y la señora Stark.

—Lily!—exclamó Katie y me dio un fuerte abrazo que se lo devolví con creces

—Cómo estás?—le pregunté. Katie se limitó a encogerse de hombros—y tu?—me preguntó. La miré con la misma expresión que tenía en su cara y la copié encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pequeña Lily, si ya estás tan grande— me saludó la señora Stark, abrazándome también— lista para irnos?

—Si—contesté con voz débil. Mire a mis padres, y ellos me devolvieron la mirada—no sé cuando volveré, pero los mantendré informados— les dije a los dos, dándoles un fuerte y largo abrazo que me lo devolvieron cariñosamente…sabían que esto era difícil para mi—Bien, si…nos vamos? — miré a mi amiga que asintió afirmativamente.

—Ahá…quedamos de llegar a las doce en punto así que mejor apurémonos— dijo la madre de Katie, consultando su enorme reloj de mano.

Tomé mis pertenencias, me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa y enfrenté de nuevo a mis padres para despedirme de ellos (no necesitaba despedirme de Petunia…ni siquiera le importaba mi existencia…ni a mi la suya) — Adiós mi Lily—se despidió mi padre, dándome un abrazo fugaz.

—Te extrañaremos—me sonrió mi madre y me dio un beso en la mejilla

—Adiós—les dediqué una sonrisa antes de atravesar el umbral de mi casa

—Allá vamos—dijo Katie con voz firme, quizás para darse fuerzas.

—Allá vamos—repetí con un suspiro— por fin.

—Sujétense de mis brazos, cada una— dijo la señora Stark tendiéndonos su brazo izquierdo a mi y su brazo derecho a Katie. Las dos tomamos el brazo correspondiente y desaparecimos

Hace un poco más de un mes, Anya había caído accidentalmente de la torre más alta de Astronomía…y por fortuna se había salvado de la muerte pero gracias al impacto, cayó en un "coma mágico" si es que existe el término, y estuvo internada en el Hospital de san Mungo donde estuvo inconsciente hasta hace una semana aproximadamente. Eso es lo único que sabíamos yo, Katie y el mundo mágico.

No tenía idea de porqué, como y exactamente en que momento Anya había caído de la torre de Astronomía…no sabía _nada_.

Para nuestro agrado, hace unos días la madre de Anya nos envió una carta en que nos invitaba a su casa y si queríamos, a quedarnos por algunos días. Katie y yo aceptamos al instante su invitación. Hace demasiado que no veíamos a nuestra amiga…no tenía la menor idea de cómo estaría, cómo estaba de su accidente, cómo se había salvado de esa caída mortal(que se lo agradecía a todos los dioses existentes), por qué había caído en un coma, cómo se había despertado….tendría alguna secuela física o psicológica??...sería la misma de siempre? Y , nos diría qué fue lo que pasó?

Sentí como todo giraba alrededor mío (incluyéndome), mientras me aferraba como podía del brazo de la madre de Katie hasta que, de pronto aparecimos en la Avenida por la que se llegaba a la casa de Anya, que estaba vacía…apenas pasaba un auto o una persona que ni siquiera se fijaba en las tres personas que acababan de aparecer.

Comenzamos a caminar al instante, sin perder ni un segundo para llegar lo antes posibles y a tiempo. Me estaban matando los nervios a medida que avanzábamos por la desierta calle, en busca de la casa de mi amiga…faltaba tan poco y la desesperación se apoderaba de mi..qué se supone que haría allá? ¿sería capaz de ver a la cara a la pobre?

Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento colapsaría en llanto y me devolvería a mi casa con mis padres como una cobarde…sin haber podido ver a ala cara a su amiga que la necesitaba.

"_Valor Lily Evans…no seas una maldita cobarde!!...esto es difícil, lo sé..pero esto debe ser mucho, mucho más difícil y terrible para Anya…Vamos!_"

Al llegar al portón de la casa de Anya, la señora Stark tocó el timbre y esperamos a que se abriera la puerta.

La casa de mi amiga era enorme y hermosa. Era de esas típicas casas inglesas antiguas, casi pareciendo un palacio (y no exagero). Estaba pintada de color crema, de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales y un amplio jardín. En resumen…era la casa perfecta.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la ventana correspondiente a la pieza de mi amiga, que tenía las cortinas corridas, tal vez dormía en esos momentos.

No me di cuenta y el portón ya se había abierto, dejando ver el camino a la casa. Las tres avanzamos por el ante-jardín y llegamos a la puerta, donde encontramos a la madre de Anya que nos esperaba. Me percaté de que su cara tenía nuevas arrugas y su expresión era de cansancio extremo.

—Amber—saludó la madre de Katie, dándole un abrazo a la señora Pevensie.

—Marie, niñas—nos miró sonriendo—gracias por venir—amplió su sonrisa, acentuando aún más sus arrugas prematuras—pasen, pasen! — dijo haciéndonos señas para que avanzáramos.

Al pasar por el Vestíbulo, me di cuenta de que había un silencio sepulcral…no había rastro de los gritos y risas de Anya y Alicia, su hermana mayor. La señora Pevensie nos guió a la cocina, donde mas le gustaba estar.

—Les agradezco de nuevo el haber venido—dijo—me alegra un montón ver las amigas de mi pequeña, estoy segura de que le encantaría verlas—esbozó una sonrisa—pero antes de que suban a verla…me gustaria poder hablarles sobre la situación—_"situación??.."_ pensé extrañada y mire a Katie, que me devolvió una mirada confundida.

—Claro —dijimos después de unos segundos

La madre de Anya nos dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de empezar:

—Como saben, hace un tiempo mi hija cayo accidentalmente de…de la torre más alta de Astronomía—al decir lo último, se le quebró la voz…no la culpo, todos nos sentíamos igual— y por suerte sobrevivió a la caída…pero quedó en un coma, y no teníamos idea de por qué había pasado eso y tampoco sabíamos cómo sacarla de ese estado— hizo una pausa— por eso, los sanadores de san Mungo investigaron a mi hija y sus…golpes— otra pausa— Después de un tiempo descubrieron que Anya se había golpeado en la parte trasera de su cabeza(entre otras partes), en una parte llamada _"La silla de Plata"_ que sólo la poseen los magos y brujas.

Eso fue lo que desató un fuerte sortilegio en el cuerpo de mi hija…es el más extraño de todos…, se llama el "_Sortilegio de los tres deseos_"

—No puede ser! —solté sin darme cuenta— en toda la historia de la magia ha habido sólo tres casos!

—Veo que lo conoces—dijo la señora Pevensie, sonriendo cariñosamente

—Pero ¿Cómo? —me extrañé— es muy difícil despertar del sueño y si lo haces, ganas dos "_dones_" pero pierdes algo amado y odiado a la vez.

—Exacto—la expresión de la madre de Anya se endureció.

—No entiendo—dijo por fin Kate, que había escuchado atentamente.

—El sortilegio le dio dos "dones" a mi hija…—la madre de Anya le explicó a Katie— que en este caso fue darle vida ,quiero decir _salvarle_ la vida y, su otro "don" fue…—hizo una pausa y arrugó el ceño, como si buscara alguna manera fácil de explicarlo— Anastasia ahora es una metamorfómaga.

—Imposible!! — exclamamos las tres

—Pero...si le dio dos dones, entonces ¿Qué le quitó? —pregunté

—Eso es lo que no aun no sabemos, querida—dijo con tristeza la madre de mi amiga—pero, yo creo que…espero que esté equivocada…será mejor que suban a verla.

Katie y yo nos miramos dubitativas por un instante, sin estar seguras de qué hacer pero hicimos ademán de irnos de la cocina para ir a la habitación de Anya, pero la señora Pevensie nos llamó

—Niñas, me olvidaba—nos miró con más tristeza aun—por favor no intenten preguntarle qué fue lo que le pasó o porqué cayó de aquel lugar…ella no puede recordar nada.

—Cómo que no puede recordar nada?! —preguntó Katie—entonces, quiere decir que el sortilegio le borró toda la memoria?! — se alarmó y buscó la mirada de las tres, desesperada.

—Creemos que no, Kate—respondió la madre de Anya— ya que nos puede recordar a todos y a ustedes también.

Sentimos una oleada de alivio momentáneo y abandonamos la cocina, seguimos por un pasillo con miles de puertas, alcanzamos las escaleras, atravesamos otro largo pasillo, subimos las escaleras al tercer piso, cruzamos otro pasillo interminable(de verdad…la casa de mi amiga parecía un laberinto interminable y, cada vez que la visitaba, me perdía y descubría un pasadizo o una habitación nueva) y llegamos a la puerta que daba con la habitación de Anya.

Katie y yo nos miramos indecisas…después de tanto tiempo- -no teníamos idea de qué nos esperaba tras esa puerta.. —Vamos—susurró Katie decidida. Asentí y toqué la puerta con los nudillos tres veces. No hubo respuesta, así que opté por abrir la puerta.

Al principio no veíamos nada ya que estaba oscura la habitación, avanzamos para que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y pudiéramos ver a su ocupante.

Katie se quedó pasmada con los ojos como platos, yo sólo me limité a abrir la boca de asombro antes de poder controlar mis emociones. Al frente de nosotras había una chica acostada en su cama y tenía aspecto cansado y demacrado, con grandes ojeras, de tez pálida (como la de los muertos),con el cabello larguísimo y de color negro azabache y con su mirada perdida…como si no estuviese ahí. A primera vista no parecía Anya, ya que primero…su cabello apenas le pasaba los hombros y era de color castaño claro, ella nunca había sido blanca como papel, rara vez tenía ojeras y ella siempre, siempre sonreía!, rara vez la había visto con esa mirada de …ausencia y tristeza mezclada con dolor. Pero si, señoras y señores, ésa chica era Anastasia Pevensie…que recién se percataba de nuestra presencia.

—Lily, Katie…—nos miró sin expresión alguna…Dios mío, ella no podía ser Anya!..Las dos avanzamos hacia ella lentamente, temiendo que pasara algo si nos acercábamos mucho, nos paramos al lado de su cama y ella nos miró—…vinieron.

No pude soportarlo, me abalancé sobre ella(con Katie también), la abracé lo más fuerte posible y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente.

Extrañaba tanto a mi amiga, su sentido del humor, sus bromas, chistes, frases estúpidas…extrañaba tanto a mi amiga que siempre estaba ahí para escuchar todas mis preocupaciones y problemas…extrañaba que me gritara incoherencias cuando se enojaba conmigo…extrañaba estar con ella…la extrañaba tanto, tanto..y cuando pasó todo lo del accidente me había preocupado y asustado demasiado, casi había muerto al verla tendida en el suelo inconsciente, sangrando, con todo el equipo de rescate de san Mungo tratando de reanimarla…y yo sin poder hacer nada, pensaba que la había perdido para siempre. Merlín, estaba tan preocupada.

—Estábamos tan preocupadas, Anya!...nos asustaste de muerte! —Sollocé en su hombro— temía tanto perderte…te extrañábamos ….yo..no sé qué haríamos sin ti— logré decir entre tanto lagrimeo. Me separé de ella y la observé. Anya me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por fin expresando emociones.

—No saben cuanto las necesito—susurró y nos abrazó a ambas y quién sabe cuanto más lloramos. Lo único que se es que de tanto llorar, nos quedamos dormidas.

* * *

**A/N:** **LES GUSTO? LES DIO ASCO? , TODO PUEDEN HACERMELO SABER CON SOLO COMENTAR LA HISTORIA :D!!**

**Y de premio tendran galletitas de chocolate y un nuevo capitulo WOOHOO!!**

**Eso si, nose si podré subir los capítulos con tanta frecuencia por todo lo del terremoto…hay que ayudar a la gente y protegerse de la gente mala :( !**

**Y tambien debo averiguar sobre el estado de mis amigos.. bien**

**HASTA LA VISTA, BABEES (L) (jujujuuuuuuu) *desaparece...denuevo***


	5. True Colors

**A/N:**** HOLA, HOLA A TODOS!!**

**Dios, he tenido una semana impactantemente intensa y todavía no tengo AGUA :( **

**Pero por lo menos , me he podido contactar con mis amigos y amigas y por fortuna todos están bieen, WOOOHOOOO :D**

**NOTA: me ENCANTARÍA que comentaran, enserio. Sé que me siento feeeeliz de que lean mi historia y son bastantes! (gracias) pero me haría 200% más feliz aun si comentaran, seria fan-taaaas-tiii-cooo**

**DISCLAAAAAIIMEEEERRRR:**** vivo en un país que tiembla a cada momento…alguien ha sabido si Inglaterra tiembla cada dos minutos? No? Bien, es otra prueba de que no soy JK Rowling y que obviamente no me pertenece HARRY POTTER * sale corriendo***

* * *

_Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there_

True Colors - Cindy Lauper.

O o O o O o O

**Lily POV:**

Había pasado una semana desde que nos habíamos reencontrado con Anya y nos quedáramos con ella para ayudarla y animarla …( y todo lo demás..ya saben)

No crean que desde que llegamos Anya volvió a ser la misma de antes, la verdad es que eso era difícil ahora y le tomaría un bien tiempo volver a ser la Anastasia que todos conocíamos. Pero Katie y yo no nos rendimos nunca; nos esforzábamos al máximo para traer de vuelta los viejos tiempos (cuando todo era perfecto y éramos felices las tres) y hacer reir a mi amiga, cosa que era uno de los trabajos más difíciles en los tiempos.

Todos los días nos levantábamos relativamente temprano y obligábamos a "la pequeña Annie" (así la llamaba Alicia para burlarse de Anya…para ver si la sacaba de quicio…que no resultaba ahora) a que saliera al jardín ( y que por lo menos, se quedara un momento ahí) y tomar desayuno, que apenas tocaba (para que todos sepan: ESO era totalmente contrario a ella…Merlín, ayúdanos) , le poníamos su música favorita para que cantara y bailara junto a nosotras…la obligábamos a comer más, le contábamos chismes y chistes, normalmente fomes, que escuchaba atentamente. Se notaba que se esforzaba, trataba de reirse o por lo menos sonreir.

La madre y el padre de Anya también ayudaban; ella le cocinaba sus dulces y platos favoritos y se mostraba excesivamente cariñosa y comprensiva, su padre la trataba de hacer reír y le traía sus CD's, películas y series favoritas (adivinaron, su padre era muggle) y Alicia se quedaba casi todas las tardes en su casa con nosotras para acompañarla y hacer lo posible para entretenerla y animarla con sus extrañas y divertidas historias que le habían pasado a ella y sus _extraños _amigos.

El Sábado por la noche, cuando ya estaban todos acostados, menos nosotras tres que comíamos galletas de chocolate ( menos Anya, que ni se dio el esfuerzo de mirarlas), fue cuando por primera vez mi amiga habló sobre lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo.

—No sé si mi madre les habrá dicho—dijo con con voz monocorde— pero no sé exactamente como ni cuando…yo, ahora…soy una— hizo una pausa— soy una metamorfómaga— nos miró con miedo, como si en cualquier minuto nosotras le pondríamos una cara de asco y la juzgáramos por lo que era y dejáramos de ser sus amigas. Algo _imposible._

—Si, si sabíamos— empezó Katie— tu madre nos contó el día en que llegamos— y se calló sin saber más que decir, yo tampoco dije nada por la misma razón. No sabíamos que decir a continuación.

—¿Creen que soy un fenómeno? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Claro que no!! —saltamos las dos al mismo tiempo— ¿cómo crees eso?, por supuesto que no!, nunca! —dije firme. Era verdad, no encontraba nada de malo ser metamorfómago, dehecho, lo encontraba genial e interesante.

—Pero hay gente que dice…,soy diferente! —dijo Anya con voz quebrada.

—Y qué con eso?, ¿Qué tiene el ser diferente? —dijo Katie, elevando la voz—Temes qué pensarán o dirán acaso?

—…si— susurró Anya y dos lágrimas bajaron por su cara.

—Anya, es tiempo de que te des cuenta que ser diferente no es malo, al contrario, es bueno!...es eso lo que te diferencia de los demás y te hace única y especial, con tu propio sello—le tomé una mano— y no importa lo que digan, al diablo con todos!

—Además, preocuparte por ser metamorfómaga? Estás bromeando? — Katie abrió demasiado los ojos, pareciendo que la asfixiaban— Amiga, si no te has dado cuenta, eso es genial!! —sonrió alegre.

—Yo…no lo había pensado así—más lágrimas surcaban el rostro de

Anya.

—Por favor Annie, cúanta gente moriría por ser como tu! —la miré divertida—tienes un mundo por delante!

—Chicas..

—Anya..es tiempo que aprendas a sacar tus miedos afuera, sacarte tu máscara, ser tu misma y mostrar tus verdaderos colores—finalizó Katie.

—Hablando de verdaderos colores…—miré a Katie—me recuerda a una canción—sonreí y empecé a cantar:

— "_You with the sad eyes_

_don't be discouraged _

_oh I realize_" —Katie me miró con una amplia sonrisa y siguió con la siguiente estrofa:

— _"it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small_"

— _"But I see your true colors  
shining through_" —cantamos las dos ahora, mirando a una Anastasia a punto de explotar o de risa o de llanto.

— "_I see your true colors  
and that's __why I love you__  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors_"

—"_are beautiful  
like a rainbow_" — finalizó Anya.

Las tres nos miramos y nos abrazamos, con la certeza de que de ahora en adelante todo sería mejor y cambiaría para bien. Tal vez demoraría un poco, pero lo lograríamos

—No saben cuánto las quiero— dijo Anya esbozando una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, la primera de muchas.

***

* * *

**A/N: ****WUUUHUHU, CAPITULO CORTO SIIIII **

**Es una venganza por no tener comentarios JAJAJAJAJA!!! (6) **

**Ademas, el capitulo en si estaba planeado para ser corto :D PORQUE TODO ESTA FRÍAMENTE CALCULADO JAJÁ**

**Asique, si desean capitulos más largos solo apreten REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! **

**Gracias por su cooperación,**

**-Panda (:**


	6. Jump

**A/N:**** Cuaanto tiiempo sin subir nadaa jajajajaj**

**Hoola a todos , no se me ocurre nada mas que decir porque todo lo importante esta ABAJO, si te importa LÉELO :) ,por ahora:**

**DISCLAAAIMERR!!:**** NOO SOY J.K ROWLING, FIN DE LA DISCUSION.**

* * *

_I havn't got much time to waste  
It's time to make my way  
I'm not afraid of what I'll face  
But I'm afraid to stay  
I'm going down my road and I can make it alone  
__I'll work and I'll fight till I find a place of my __own_

Are you ready to jump  
Get ready to jump  
Don't ever look back oh baby  
Yes, I'm ready to jump  
Just take my hand  
get ready to jump

Jump – Madonna.

O O O O O

Estaba en un campo enorme, lleno de flores silvestres de variados colores y formas y al final se veía un cerco de madera color blanco y, detrás de él, miles y miles de vacas, terneros y ovejas comiendo pasto.

Me recosté en la alfombra de flores, me sentía a gusto ahí.. era el lugar perfecto para estar, donde ya nada importaba, nada de problemas ni drama…podría haber estado toda la eternidad ahí sin hacer nada, solo respirar. Miré hacia el cielo y observé las nubes, que tomaban forma de animales y gente, gente que conocía..si, ahí podía distinguir a mis padres, a Alicia, a Lily y Katie y a todos mis amigos y…una figura que no logré reconocer.

Contemplaba una nube con forma de un perro enorme, que parecía un oso cuando percibí que alguien o algo se acercaba a mi con el mayor sigilo posible, era casi imperceptible,

—Anya—me llamó un anciano…que estaba vestido de rosado...Dumbledore!!

—Profesor! — me paré en menos de un segundo y salté hacia el. La presencia del anciano profesor me daba tranquilidad y felicidad…no pregunten.

—Cómo estas pequeña? — preguntó

— Excelente— contesté con una sonrisa

—Magnífico! — exclamó rebosante de felicidad .. —Has tomado alguna vez el Whisky de Fuego? — me miró con una sonrisa maldadosa/divertida.

Lo miré y pestañee un tanto confundida por la pregunta inesperada—No…creo que no— pensé antes de contestar.

—Entonces, qué tal si vamos a mi cueva oculta en los Alpes a emborracharnos con Whisky de Fuego en mi súper-mega fiesta secreta? —me propuso, ampliando la sonrisa.

—Sería un placer profesor!...cuándo sería?, Ahora?...Habrán vacas y ovejas??

—Todo lo que tu quieras Anya, todo..todo.. —de pronto la milagrosa voz de Dumbledore comenzó a alejarse, al igual que la imagen y me encontré en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama(tal vez con una expresión estúpida).

Miré a mi alrededor y localicé a Katie y Lily, que dormían plácidamente en las camas plegables que aparecían cuando venían mis amigas a quedarse.

Al observarlas, de pronto me vino un sentimiento de paz y extrema felicidad que me llenó por dentro hasta llegar a mi corazón y podía sentir como irradiaba hacia fuera con una brillante luz( literalmente..claro). Me sentía diferente…me sentía capaz de saltar de mi cama y correr y correr por toda mi casa y gritarles a todos que despertaran, que hacía un día especialmente hermoso. Me sentía nueva, totalmente renovada y feliz. Lentamente, dejé que apareciera una sonrisa en mi cara y me levanté de mi cama, dejando para otro momento la reflección sobre mi sueño con Dumbledore (el sueño más extraño que he tenido en mi vida..y créanme, SIEMRPE sueño cosas extrañas..). Al pararme me sentí terriblemente débil y casi me caigo, pero ya no importaba, nada _me_ importaba ya, tenía la mejor familia posible y las mejores amigas del mundo que me amaban incondicionalmente. Con eso me bastaba y me sobraba y ningún dolor físico podía conmigo ahora.

Fui al baño y lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo…Oh-Dios-Mío...Estaba horrible!!. Mi cara parecía de muerta, mi cabello estaba impresionantemente largo (me llegaba hasta las caderas) y de color negro oscuro, tenía ojeras debajo de mis ojos de color NEGRO, mi piel tenía un tono grisáceo y parecía ahorcada con los vendajes alrededor de mi cuello que subían por detrás de mi cabeza…

Maldita caída.

Me quité todos los vendajes de mi cabeza, cuello, torso, brazos y piernas, mostrando mis horribles heridas que aun no sanaban del todo (simplemente _genial_), me desvestí para darme quizás el baño más largo que habré tenido en mi vida. Sentí como si fuese el primero en años, era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo y me hizo sentir mejor, además que aliviaba el dolor de mis heridas.

Después de una hora de baño, me vestí, me coloqué nuevos vendajes y traté de arreglarme, aunque apenas pude; no podía sacarme la cara de enferma terminal y no podía hacer nada con mi pelo…no tenía idea de cómo "transformar" mi apariencia, tal vez era metamorfomaga pero no nací así.

Salí del baño resignada por el hecho de no poder arreglar mi aspecto físico, decidí dirigirme a mi habitación para despertar a las bellas durmientes de mis amigas, que aun dormían y, si no eran prontamente despertadas, seguirían ahí por el resto de sus vidas.

—Niñas!! —llamé con voz fuerte, bien..no tanto. Me costaba hablar un poco, después de tanto tiempo sin ocupar mi voz— Despierten!!...Ya es de díaaa!! —elevé la voz cuanto pude— ES UN DIA MUY LINDO!!! —Lily y Katie me gruñeron un "ahora no, Anya" y se taparon los oídos, pero luego las dos saltaron de golpe al mismo tiempo (me tuve que aguantar la risa al ver la escena), con los ojos como platos.

—Anya?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—No, Susan— bromeé con sarcasmo. Sonreí— Vamos, arriba! — y abandoné mi habitación, dejando a las dos chicas perplejas.

Bajé las escaleras al segundo piso, caminé en dirección a la habitación de mis padres y toqué la puerta tres veces.

—Pase.. —respondió la voz de mi madre.

— Hola madre, padre— crucé la habitación, los miré y les dí la mejor sonrisa posible (la más decente que podía hacer).

—Hija!! — exclamaron cómicamente los dos, levantándose los dos de su cama y me abrazaron hasta casi dejarme sin aire— Estás…..tu….,cómo??..oh, pequeña!! —sollozó mi madre— te amo tanto!

—Yo también— me separé de ellos y los miré— Y bien…comemos? —les sonreí por segunda vez.

—Claro—me devolvió la sonrisa mi padre.

O O O O O

Los días pasaron volando desde ese entonces, después de tanto tiempo por fin era feliz con todos y ellos parecían alegres y complacidos con mi inesperada mejora. Todos los días nos divertíamos con mis amigas, cantando, bailando, tomándo sol(del que quedaba), conversando y contándonos chistes( demasiado fomes), ayudando a mi madre a cocinar dulces y tartas, viendo películas, series y miles de cosas más.

Me sentía cada vez un poco mejor; más estable y más fuerte, con la ayuda de mis medicamentos, todo estaba mejor…ecepto mi apariencia, claro.

No me di cuenta y ya quedaba poco para el término de vacaciones y Lily y Katie tenían que regresar a sus hogares para preparar sus cosas para el nuevo año escolar que venía.

Y así llegó el día en que mis amigas me tuvieron que abandonar.

—Qué vas a hacer ahora? — me preguntó Lily, antes de marcharse junto a Katie.

—Ummh…por ahora seguiré descansando un poco y después viajaré a París— me encogí de hombros y sonreí— y trabajaré con ustedes-ya-saben-qué— traducción: mi apariencia.

—Pero volverás a Hogwarts, no? —esta vez pregunto Katie con su típica cara de preocupación.

—Si, Dumbledore me dejó volver más tarde o cuando quisiera— amplié mi sonrisa con el sólo hecho de pensar de que tenía vacaciones ilimitadas— Cuando me sienta lista volveré, cosa que será alrededor de Septiembre u Octubre.

—Te esperaremos— me abrazó Lily— cuando sea que estés lista, todos— me apretujó más—incluyendo el idiota de Potter, Remus, Sir- -eh y Peter—finalizó rápidamente.

—Sir Peter? —levanté una ceja—Desde cuándo que lo llaman así? —reí.

—Nunca! —rió Katie, que me abrazo también—nadie en su sano juicio lo llamaría así—río más fuerte—Te extrañaremos Annie—me apretó en su abrazo y luego me soltó—y te guardaremos tarta de Frambuesa para cuando vuelvas!

—Eso espero— sonreí maliciosamente—también las echaré de menos…y chicas, gracias por todo, no saben cuánto se los agradezco…no sé que habría hecho sin ustedes, de verdad—me puse seria— las quiero demasiado.

—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! —exclamaron las dos y me abrazaron por última vez, expresándome toda su estima. Sabían que me costaba expresar sentimiento a veces, y lo de hoy lo guardarían por siempre en sus memorias y, tal vez se burlarían de mi más adelante.

Después de que se marcharan mis amigas, me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, mirando el techo.

—Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó mi madre, que recién había entrado a mi pieza y ahora estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Cuando quieras—le sonreí

—Mañana? —me devolvió la sonrisa

—_Oui!!_

—Muy bien, Prepárate París!! — gritó mi madre entre risas y se marchó, posiblemente a hacer su maleta.

Me quedé durante unos minutos ahí mismo, contemplando nada, pensando en las musarañas y de pronto me puse de pie y me ubiqué enfrente de mi espejo. Observé mi cabello largo, liso y oscuro, horrible. "_Maldición…Aclárate" _pensé "_Por favor, al menos otro color que no sea negro-súper-oscuro-y-sin-brillo!"_ cerré los ojos y pensé en mi cabello…cómo sería rubio. La idea me hizo reír y me dediqué a concentrarme en eso, aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Unos muchos-hartos minutos después de pensar en cabellos rubios, sentí un escalofrío que viajó por mi espalda…abrí lentamente los ojos y no pude evitar un grito de sorpresa estúpido.

Mi cabello negro y largo, ahora era rubio(aún largo si).

No se me veía tan mal, pensé divertida…creo que esto de ser metamorfomaga era interesante, al fin y al cabo.

—Ahora sólo queda el resto de mi cuerpo—me dije— Allá vamos! — y cerré nuevamente mis ojos.

***

* * *

**A/N:**** Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, al parecer la cosa va mejorando…puede que si, puede que no (6)**

**QUE CREEN USTEDES???? , QUE SUCEDERÁ CON ANYA??? , PORQUE LILY NO NOMBRO A SIRIUS????.....**

**COMENTEEN Y PUBLIQUEN SUS SOSPECHAS,PREDICCIONES O IDEAS...SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS!!**

**Y CUALQUIER DUDA, NO DUDEN EN HACERMELA SABER!! :D**


	7. I Caught Myself

**A/N:**** HOOLA HOOLA :D jajaja primero que todo, quiero agradecer a los lectores!! Gracias, y a mi fiel lectora que me comenta :') "**memoriesofkagome**" GRACIAS!! :D**

**Si te dedicas a leer la nota de autor, antes de ver el capitulo, LEE ESTO :D**

**Este es un capitulo un poco corto pero tiene LILYxJAMES ,woohoo .asi que, si ..lean (L)**

**DISCLAAAIMERRR:**** Me encantaa JK Rowling, pero eso no quiere decir que sea ella y que ADEMAS me pertenezca HARRY POTTER y todo su mundo , no. **

* * *

_You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic.  
Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless.  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in.  
With God as my witness._

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you

I Caught myself – Paramore.

O O O O O O O O

Había pasado casi un mes desde que dejamos a Anya para volver a nuestros hogares y después a Hogwarts. Me impactaba lo mucho que había mejorado su estado de ánimo, aunque aún tenía aspecto de enferma a punto de morir. A pesar de eso, Katie y yo nos sentíamos felices y más tranquilas. Ahora hablaba más, sonreía, reía ( sólo digo: UN GRAN LOGRO!!, gracias.) e incluso volvía a comer un poco más.

Estaba terminando el mes de Septiembre, con el año escolar recién empezando y, como todo inicio de año, estaban los "queridos" rumores. Habían variados rumores sobre lo que había pasado hace casi tres meses; rumores como "Pevensie estaba tan loca y depresiva, que decidió suicidarse" o "Ella sobrevivió porque hizo un pacto con un mago tenebroso y ahora es inmortal…" y mucho más.. (patético, si quieren que les diga..). La gente se acercaba a nosotras para comprobar si era verdad o no lo que se decía y también a interrogarnos sobre la ausencia de nuestra amiga.

Nosotras negábamos de buen humor las especulaciones porque, porfavor…¡Eran TAN patéticas que daban risa! ...Cada vez eran más tontas y estúpidas que, al final ya nadie se las creía. En cuanto a la ausencia de Anya, simplemente respondíamos que volvería pronto.

La verdad es que no teníamos ni la menor idea de cuando volvería nuestra amiga. Por sus cartas sabíamos que hace alrededor de un mes que estaba en París y que estaba bien y se sentía como nunca, pero nada más. Nunca lo ponía en sus letras, nosotras lo tomamos como que _pronto_ estaría en Hogwarts.

Ese era el punto que siempre me preguntaban el idiota de _James_- -perdón…el idiota de Potter,Remus, Peter y…y Sirius. Rayos.

Ese punto lo tenía que aclarar y pronto con Ja- -Potter, tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta asi que mejor tenía que hablar con el, además de que podía _ayudarnos_ con la situación.

—Evans!! —me llamó el chico justo en ese momento…Por las Barbas de Merlín!, es psiquico acaso?!?.

—Qué quieres Potter? —respondí automáticamente con fastidio—No tengo tiempo para tus declaraciones o lo que sea— agregué y me alejé de él. Lo sé, hace poco hablaba de que quería hablar con él, pero es la costumbre…no puedo evitarlo.

—Declaraciones? — preguntó en cuanto me alcanzó, arqueando una ceja, divertido—No Evans, me temo que por ahora no—sonrió orgulloso._ Idiota_. —Sólo venía a preguntarte por Anya…¿Haz tenido alguna noticia? —borró la sonrisa de sus labios, adoptando una expresión más seria, de preocupación que lo hacía ver más se- -¡¡¡TIERRA A LILY!!!. "_QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO?!?!!"_ pensé, comenzando a sentir pánico de mi misma. "_Por favor.."_ una voz me dijo en la cabeza "_no lo niegues Lily…te __**atrae**_" "NO!!!" pensé desesperada " _NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS...¡¿¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIRME QUE ME ATRAE JAMES POTTER?!?!_" "_Tu conciencia_" simplemente me respondió la voz "_sé más que tu y digo la verdad_" dijo con tono burlón y su sentencia se me quedó grabada en la cabeza "_Cállate_" me dije.

—AH, eso—respondí un poco mareada por la batalla interna que libraba en mi cabeza—Eeehh, ooohh…si! —exclamé incoherentemente, quedando como un loca. El idiota de Potter me observaba entre una mezcla de diversión y confusión. —Hablando de Annie, tengo que decirte algo…Estás solo, verdad? —miré alrededor suyo buscando a su acompañante ausente, obviamente ahora Potter creería que tengo un serio problema mental.

—¿Qué?.. —me miró más confundido que antes—¿Qué cosa?

—Esque... —comencé no muy segura de qué decir. Esto iba a ser difícil—Recuerdas de lo que le pasó a Anya? —el asintió. "_Estúpidaaa!!"_ me dije y me golpeé la cabeza mentalmente—Bien..debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza…se desató en ella un sortilegio—traté de explicar— uno de los más raros en la historia- - ya que te da algo pero, a la vez te quita algo odiado y amado, osea, algo importante.

—No entiendo…el sortilegio le dio y le quitó algo a Anya?

—Exacto..,el problema es lo que le quitó—lo miré a los ojos, temiendo por lo que iba a decir a continuación—al principio no teníamos idea qué era…pero un día, por las extrañas situaciones de la vida…—la verdad es que estábamos hablando precisamente sobre ellos, pero no se lo iba a contar a Potter, ni-muerta. —descubrimos que Anya perdió la memoria—finalicé, esperando alguna reacción del chico. Potter abrió la boca casi cómicamente.

—Perdió la memoria?!, Ya no nos recuerda? —parecía dolido. Él en verdad quería mucho a Annie, eran como hermanos y entendía su preocupación y e—BASTA YA LILY!. —Pero…espera…¿Cómo las recuerda a ustedes?

—Anya nos recuerda a todos—lo tranquilicé—a todos menos…menos—tomé aire—menos a Sirius—lo miré—perdió todos los recuerdos sobre el…es como si no lo hubiese conocido nunca.

—Cómo..cómo es posible eso? —me miró angustiado.

—El sortilegio se lo quitó—respondí—ya que él era alguien "amado" y "odiado" a la ves, osea…

—Anya estaba enamorada de Sirius? —preguntó asombrado. Nadie tenía idea de los sentimientos de Anya hacia Sirius, ecepto nosotras tres. Lo miré a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

—No puede ser! —exclamó alguien a mis espaldas. "No puede ser..!!" pensé asustada. Era Sirius. Me di vuelta lentamente, temiendo lo peor. —No puedo creer que por fin estén saliendo juntos!!! —abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió con júbilo.

—Qué??, No!! —dije aliviada— Eh, me tengo que ir—miré a Potter—nos vemos..—y me alejé de los dos chicos.

—Lily!! —me llamó Potter..por mi nombre—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que ganó a cambio de "_eso_"?

Me di vuelta y , por primera vez, le sonreí—Creo que eso es asunto de ella, pero confío en que te lo dirá pronto—amplié mi sonrisa, con un deje de malicia. Oh Merlín, acabo de flirtear con Potter?!?!

Sirius nos miraba alternativamente, sin entender nada.

Me di vuelta por segunda vez y me fui lo más rápido posible a la Biblioteca.

Sabía que _James_ no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo averiguaría hasta saberlo. Me encojí de hombros y abrí la puerta de la Biblioteca, dispuesta a terminar para hoy todos mis deberes.

***

* * *

**A/N:**** Lo sé, fue demasiado corto y aporte , pero era necesario este capitulo para que pueda avanzar con el siguiente, donde todo se pone mejor BWAHAHA**

**Además, sirve de castigo por la falta de comentarios (JAJAJAJA) , **

**IMPORTANTE!!:**** nose si se han dado cuenta que cada capitulo lleva el nombre de una canción que tiene MUCHO que ver con lo que trata el capitulo. Bien, para que les deje la intriga, les adelantaré que el próximo capitulo se titulará "DON'T STOP ME NOW" de Queen. Así que si quieren ESCUCHEN LA CANCION o lean la letra Y SAQUEN SUS CONCLUSIONES ;) .TODAS SUS PREDICCIONES SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS , GRACIAS.**

**Amoooor para todos :D**

**-Panda (: **


	8. Don't Stop Me Now

**A/N:**** Sorpresa!! Volví después de tanto tiempo (L). losieentoo, tuve miles de problemas :/**

**Admito que este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, es ahora cuando ya todo está armado y la historia toma vuelo :D**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO ,asi que queridos lectores LEAN ;)**

**DISCLAAIMERR:**** no, nada es mio. Fin de la discucsión.**

* * *

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_  
_Two hundred degrees_  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
_I wanna make a supersonic man of you_

Don't Stop Me Now – Queen.

O O O O O O O O O O O O OO O

—Está segura de esto señorita Pevensie?—unos ojos azules detrás de anteojos con forma de medialuna me evaluaron.

—Totalmente, señor—sonreí convincentemente.

—Muy bien entonces—comenzó Dumbledore—Empezarás con las clases este Lunes, la Profesora McGonagall te pasará tu horario, después de la entrevista que tendrás con ella para decidir que asignaturas tomar este año—me aclaró antes de que le respondiera algo. Asentí, haciéndole saber que entendía (duh) —Si sientes alguna _molestia_ de cualquier tipo, puedes venir a mi oficina o donde Madame Pomfrey y ¡Ah!...se me olvidaba, Minerva te dará tus medicamentos que te mandaron de San Mungo—me sonrió amable. _"Oh, claro…Los Medicamentos"_ pensé con amargura.

Todo ser humano en este mundo sabe que los medicamentos son malos y saben mal, pero les digo: los que me daban a mi eran peor que _asquerosos_, además que estaba llena de remedios que me regulaban el apetito (en otras palabras, hacian que me diera hambre…no funcionaba mucho), regulaban mi sueño (me ayudaban a dormir ya que últimamente no dormía nada y ESO era una tortura), me daban sueño (antes que todo, hay que tener sueño),me ayudaban con mi estado de ánimo (eran como una especie de energizadores para estar al menos todo el día feliz),me regulaban mis emociones y tranquilizadores (tenía un problema de ansiedad, lo admito), entre otras cosas.

Todo se lo debía agradecer a mi gloriosa caída de la Torre de Astronomía.

—Ahhh, bien.._perfecto_—no pude evitar el sarcasmo, aun estando con Dumbledore enfrente mío. El anciano profesor me dedicó una mirada significativa, queriendo dar calma y ánimo. Suspiré. — Entonces ya me puedo ir? —cambié de tema lo más rápido posible, al igual que mi expresión, poniendo una sonrisa en mi boca.

—Eso creo— asintió, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Sentí como si me traspasara con rayos X. y pudiera ver todo a _través_ de mi _"…Legeremancia tal vez?"_ pensé con un dejo de pánico. —es mejor que aproveches al máximo este hermoso dia! —dijo animado. Sonreí con el pensamiento de que me quedaba un día entero para disfrutar con mis amigos que pronto vería. Miré a Dumbledore, que aún me leía el pensamiento "_No hay nada interesante en mi cabeza, profesor_" pensé y el Director de Hogwarts río alegre, casi como disculpandose.

—Hasta luego, Profesor—me levanté de la silla e hice ademán de salir de su oficina y sonreí—Gracias por todo.

—No hay de que—sonrió dulcemente—Y si me permite decirle, hoy se ve mejor que nunca.

Lo miré sorprendida, pestañeando multiples veces sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Dumbledore diciendome cumplidos….a_ mi_???...Este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida entonces!

No pude evitar reírme, complacida—Gracias, igual usted— bromeé .Le sonreí radiante

Y abandoné su despacho.

Bajé las escaleras literalmente volando, santándo de dos en dos los escalones y pasé de largo la Gárgola de entrada. Me detuve justo enfrente de una ventana donde una chica más o menos alta, de tez levemente tostada, con cabello largo y un poco ondulado de color chocolate, con ojos brillantes de color gris azulado me devolvía una sonrisa perfecta…A-há, esa era yo.

Y adivinaron!! Si, ahora tenía un completo dominio sobre mi apariencia después de días y días de arduo trabajo, logrando una imagen perfecta de mi. Oh si; crecí y alargué mis piernas, (todo sueño de una chica…PIERNAS LARGAS!) llegando a medir 1,70 m…Como modelo tomé a mi hermana y adopté su figura curvilínea, que era simplemente perfecta, (debo decir que tenía un pequeño problema con mi cuerpo y nunca había llegado a tener la figura de mi madre y Alicia…asi que simplemente me adelanté en el proceso de crecimiento) y en vez de tomar sol, tosté levemente mi piel, dejándola en el punto exacto. (YA-NO-MAS-PIEL-COLOR-GRIS!!!)

Mi cara que antes parecía de zombie ahora era todo lo contrario, no había rastro alguno de ojeras, mi piel se veía completamente sana y había jugado con mis ojos, coloreándolos de color gris azulado (antes los tenía verde musgo, por lo tanto la mayoría asumía que eran de color café oscuro). Y por último, mi cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta la mitad de mi espalda, más o menos ondulado y de color chocolate (de esos que son con leche.. a ver si me entienden!), con unos flequillos casi imperceptibles a primera vista.

* * *

**A/N: **_**para que tengan una mejor imagen de cómo es Anya, ella es como la actriz/modelo **_Kaya Scodelario_**, más conocida por interpretar el papel de Effy en Skins :)**_

* * *

Ese día llevaba un vestido de tirantes color crema, que me llegaba unos centímetros antes de la rodilla (era hermooooso)

Y por fin tenía puesto maquillaje; mis ojos los había delineado, haciendo que acentuase el gris azulado…había encrespado mis pestañas que, para mi felicidad, eran largas. Llevaba sólo un poco de iluminador en mis parpados, completando la imagen con brillo labial rosado claro.

Paris!!..aquella ciudad me había mejorado una enorme cantidad, en todo este tiempo había sido mi mejor medicina (sin olvidar a mis amigas y mi familia, claro). Allí había hecho miles de cosas, entre ellas: _renovar_ completamente mi closet (incluyendo vestidos de gala/cóctel y atuendos para fiestas..), comprarme maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios y más.( suena un poco pretencioso, lo sé..pero díganme si no harían lo mismo que yo!) También había conocido personas de mi edad, y mayores, con los que me hice amigos al instante, no podía evitarlo…los Franceses eran un encanto.

Pero ya es hora que termine de soñar con Francia, tenía que afrontar las cosas en Inglaterra. Por algo volví a Hogwarts, terminar mis últimos dos años en el colegio y superar mis…problemas. Me alejé de mi reflejo y suspiré."_Hoy es un nuevo día y lo vamos a empezar bien, Anya_" me dije con firmeza y retomé mi rumbo "_Prepárense masa de gente estudiantil!!...que ahora están todos almorzando?_" pensé incoherentemente, miré mi reloj de mano y comprobé que era la hora de almuerzo y **¡BAM! **Se me ocurrió una idea estúpida y divertida a la vez.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras al primer piso, evitando pasar cerca del Gran Salón, doblé a un pasillo que tomaba un camino hacia las escaleras que daban con las mazmorras y paré enfrente de una ventana, la abrí y salí por ella.

Han sentido alguna vez que ya han vivido algo que están viviendo justo en ese momento??, bien eso fue lo que sentí al saltar de la ventana. Me di vuelta e inspeccione por unos segundos la ventana…sacudí mi cabeza y seguí mi camino rumbo a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Al llegar justo enfrente de la entrada, me detuve y respiré hondo "_Que empiece el espectáculo_" sonreí maliciosamente y crucé el umbral al encuentro con la multitud de estudiantes que en estos momentos salía del Gran Salón.

En el momento en que cruzaba el vestíbulo, la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de mi presencia, la mayoría parando en seco para observarme con la boca abierta, no sé si en asombro, horror, sorpresa o lo que sea. Yo simplemente caminaba entre la muchedumbre, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi boca. Esto era divertido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezaron los murmullos de las personas que pasaban a mi lado…já! Me importaba un cuerno de unicornio lo que pensaran o dijeran, era bruja libre ahora.

A toda la gente que pasaba al lado mío los miraba a los ojos con una mirada de "vamos…dímelo a la cara".

Seguí mi paso cuando alguien a mis espaldas gritó "Anya!!?". Me di vuelta y observé a una chica de cabello rubio y corto que corría hacia mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Alice!!! —exclamé sin aire por la sorpresa de ver a mi amiga de nuevo.

Alice, literalmente, saltó hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, casi tirándome al suelo.

—Ohhh Anya! —dijo casi llorando— te ves …te ves hermosa y sana y y— me miro de pies a cabeza en cuanto se separó de mi— Estás maquillada!! —chilló al observarme mi cara. Su expresión hizo que explotara a carcajadas— Y estás usando vestido!! —ahora ella también reía—Anya, debo decir que alteraste el orden del Universo y eso me encanta! —no pude evitar abrazarla de nuevo.

—Te extrañé tanto, Alice—Reí. Había olvidado cuánto extrañaba a tanta gente especial para mi. —Cómo estás? —le pregunté. Alice me miró por unos segundos y río un poco más.

—Mejor que nunca—sonrió genuinamente—puedes creer que ya cumplí un año con Frank?

—UN AÑO?! —casi grité. Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? — Dios mío Alice, te felicito— la abracé por tercera vez, riendo— Me tienes que invitar a tu boda, si?

Con mi último comentario, la cara de Alice se tornó de un rojo que el cabello de Lily envidiaría.

Reí más fuerte aún y mi amiga me golpeo el brazo

—Por ese comentario, serás invitada especial—dijo al fin, con una sonrisa soñadora—Cómo estás tu? — cambió el tema— Por qué no habías venido antes?

—Mi querida Alice, tu crees que me conformaría con solo un mes de vacaciones? — la miré levantando una ceja. Alice sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

—Podrías habernos dicho por lo menos— respondió con falso enojo mi amiga. Alice nunca se enojaba con nadie, algo imposible para la mayoría de los seres humanos.

—Lo siento, de verdad—me disculpé— pero mi psicólogo me dijo que tenía que pasar un mes aislada de todos—la miré suplicante.

—Silócogo??? —me miró confundida— Qué es eso?? — lo olvidaba, Alice era sangre pura.

—Una persona que me ayuda, Alice— reí. De pronto me di cuenta que estábamos aun en medio del pasillo con la mayoría de los estudiantes mirándonos atónitos. —Mejor me voy, aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer

—No creas que te salvaste de mi, jovencita— dijo semi-seria Alice— En la noche seguiremos hablando— me sonrió alegre. Le devolví la sonrisa y me alejé de ella

—Nos vemos! —le grité y me di media vuelta. Seguí mi camino entre la multitud, algunos me hacían señas o me sonreían, yo les devolvía feliz el gesto.

Subí hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que me miraba con una sonrisa bondadosa—Bienvenida—me saludó— pasa, pasa—dijo antes de poder decirle la contraseña y el retrato se abrió y dejó libre la entrada a la sala común de Griffindor—Gracias—le sonreí y miré la familiar entrada y crucé el orificio.

En un segundo comencé a buscar a mis amigas, ignorando las miradas de estupefacción/asombro…y ahí estaba Lily, con su llamativo cabello rojo oscuro, sentada en una de las butacas cerca de una de las ventanas leyendo un libro, como siempre.

Hice lo posible para que no me viera, aunque era fácil ya que estaba concentrada en su libro, rodeé la sala, me paré detrás de ella y le tapé los ojos con mis manos.

—Quién es? —preguntó incómoda. No respondí. —Vamos, quién es? —ahora preguntó irritada. Antes de responderle cambié mi voz.

—La gracia es que lo adivines—contesté con voz ronca.

—…James?

—James?? — Ahora yo pregunte confundida. Todos nos miraban aún con ojos como platos. —No Lily…te daré una pista: —al decir eso, Lily se enderezó como preparándose para una prueba difícil—Empieza con "A" y termina con "NYA"

—ANYA??? —gritó Lily y se liberó de mis manos

—Hola—dije con mi voz, sonriéndole divertida.

—Estás preciosa!! — exclamó antes de abalanzarse encima mío—Lo dominaste Anya!! , te ves taaan bien y mejor y, y sana y …te extrañé tonta!! —dijo riendo con júbilo.

—También te extrañé, pequeña Lily—la miré con cariño. Cómo adoraba a Lily y cuánto le agradecía por todo.

—Por qué no nos avisaste que hoy volvías? —preguntó, mitad dolida mitad divertida, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—En la vida es bueno tener sorpresas—contesté, imitando el tono solemne de Dumbledore—…le da ese toque mágico.

Lily rompió en carcajadas, apenas logrando respirar. No fui capaz de contener la risa…la risa de Lily me causaba gracia. Miré a la derecha y capté la mirada de un chico que me devolvía la mirada, sin poder creer lo que veía. Era alto, de cabello negro azabache, rebelde y con ojos cafés que estaban adornados con unos anteojos redondos. Nada mal.

—JAMES!!! —grité, no…chillé. Corrí y salté sobre el chico, casi haciendolo caer al suelo—JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMSIEE!! —chillé más, abrazándolo como si se fuera a morir. El chico no respondió y me separé de él, observándolo con cuidado. Contuve la risa—No me digas que te comió la lengua el gato—lo molesté, con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios y entonces me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me rompió las costillas.

—Anya!! —exclamó—Claro que no me comió la lengua el gato, imposible!!

—Si…sólo estába imaginándome un momento romántico en que Lily me- —empecé a decir pero James me interrumpió con una carcajada y un "cállate!!"

—Te extrañé Jamsie—dije abrazando a mi amigo, que era como mi hermano perdido—…Estás más feo

—Yo??? No sé tu Anya, pero la que está más fea eres tu! —bromeó, devolviéndome el abrazo y Lily ya no pudo aguantar más la risa.

—Qué? , también tu encuentras que estoy más feo Lily? —James arqueó una ceja.

—No..sólo como siempre—respondió Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Esperen, esperen!! ….STOP. REVIEW. PLAY.

…**Lily** + **James** + **Conversación **+ **Risas** + **Bromas** = **QUE?!?!?!**

—Merlín Santo!! — exclamé mirándo a mis dos amigos atónita— QUÉ fue lo que exactamente me perdí que tu no estás amenazando a James?! — de pronto, todas las piezas encajaron— SANTA MADRE DEL SALVADOR!!! ….ESTÁN SALIENDOO…JUNTOS?!?!?!

—NOOOO!!! —exclamaron los dos, James apenado y Lily ruborizada.

—No estamos juntos— aclaró James, mirando a Lily con algo en sus ojos. "_Y yo pensaba que por fin estaban juntos _" pensé con desánimo. Esto era estúpido, ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos y vivir felices por siempre..Qué esperaban?.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sentí la voz de Katie que gritaba. Me di vuelta y ví que mi amiga venía corriendo.

—Katherine Stark!! —corrí hacia ella y nos abrazamos.

—Estás deslumbrante Anastasia Pevensie!! —exclamó—Creo que esto de ser una Me- -AAh! —se interrumpió al ver mi mirada de advertencia—Madre mía, estás maquillada!! —me observó sin poder creerlo. Reí de buen grado, la cara de Katie no tenía precio.

—Cómo estás? —le pregunté, aún abrazandola.

—Ahora que estás tu primor, mucho mejor—bromeó. Cuánto extrañaba reirme de las cosas que decía Katie.

Estuvimos conversando los cuatro (si, incluido James…aún creo que deberían salir juntos, en serio!!) riendo, bromeando y, por mi parte, enterándome de todo lo que había pasado durante ausencia, o sea, chismes.

Después de un rato llegó Remus y Peter. El primero lo quería demasiado como mi propio hermano…podía confiar en él y hablar, aunque fuesen simplemente estupideces o cosas incoherentes que se me ocurrían, él me escuchaba, me entendía y me daba soluciones. Era una de las personas más buenas y bondadosas que había conocido en mi vida…Cómo podía no-querer a Remus Lupin?

Obviamente al verlo casi lo mato con mi abrazo-de-oso, que me lo devolvió con creces…lo había extrañado tanto (creo que estarán cansados de que lo repita una y otra vez, pero es la verdad a TODOS los había extrañado!) y verlo me hacía DEMASIADO feliz, incluso abracé a Peter, con quien apenas había hablado en mi vida.

Unos minutos después comenzó a llegar la otra mitad de personas que ya habían almorzado, algunos se acercaban a saludarme, otros simplemente me miraban aún sorprendidos.

—Bieen—dije mirándolos a todos— ha sido un placer conversar con todos ustedes, pero ahora me retiraré con mis queridas amigas al País de las Maravillas

—Al lado del Lago? — preguntó Remus, sonriendo y con una ceja levantada.

—Exacto— asentí con la cabeza—Nos vamos? —miré expectante a Lily y Katie, que se levantaron y me siguieron.

—Qué pretendes Pevensie? —preguntó Lily divertida mientras caminaba a mi lado.

—Que me cuentes exactamente cómo lograste una amistad con James, Evans—la miré levantando las cejas.

—Fácil, Lily se muere por él— dijo entre risas Katie.

—No es cierto!! —exclamó una Lily ruborizada—ni siquiera somos amigos!!, simplemente ahora hablo con él…y retiro la mayoría de las cosas que dije sobre él. —explicó, tomando un rojo más intenso su cara.

—Ves?, lo ama desenfrenadamente—Rió más fuerte Katie, mientras pasábamos por el orificio de salida. Lily golpeó a Katie en la cabeza.

—Es válido—sonreí burlona—Cuando se casen, quiero ser la madrina. Si? —me di vuelta, aún caminando, para enfrentar la cara roja de Lily. —Si quieres planifico tu boda, cariño.

—ANASTASIA, NUNCA VA A PASAR ESO EN---CUIDADOO!! —dijo Lily en el mismo momento en que choqué con algo o alguien.

Casi me caigo por el impacto pero NO CREAN, ANASTASIA PEVENSIE NO SE DEJA CAER FACILMENTE, así que me incorporé en un segundo y me di vuelta

—Lo siento, no te vi—me disculpe antes de levantar la vista. Merlin…era el chico más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida!..era bellísimo, atractivo, sexy y todos los adjetivos posibles!...Su cara era perfecta, con facciones "_aristrócatas_", o como de modelo de esos que no puedes apartar la vista por lo mucho que intentes. Era como Adonis* hecho en carne y hueso y sus ojos…sus ojos eran grises profundos, que en ellos hay miles de cosas ocultos tras ellos, pero ahora sólo me miraban atónitos.

Detrás de mí Katie y Lily hicieron un sonido parecido a "iiiiiiihhhhhh!!", me di vuelta y las miré con cara de "Qué pasó ahora?" pero ellas me tomaron precipitadamente de los brazos, apretándolos en forma de "vámonos, AHORA!"

—Ooohh, justo me acordé de que teníamos que ir a la cocina, necesito comer Hot cakes—dijo Katie, elevando la voz exageradamente.

—DIOS, HAY QUE IR AHORA YA!! —gritó Lily y me arrastraron lejos del chico-modelo y de la entrada a la Sala Común de Griffindor.

Lily y Katie hicieron una maratón corriendo por todo el colegio hasta llegar a la cocina, donde sacaron dulces y Hot Cakes, yo simplemente las seguí ya que aun me tenian agarrada de los brazos. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado…por qué habiamos escapado?. Les intimidó el chico-modelo acaso?

Al llegar al Lago, buscamos "nuestro árbol" y nos sentamos apoyándonos en él. Mis amigas comenzaron a comer sus dulces en silencio, sin mirarme alguna vez. No pude aguantar más y les pregunté:

—Chicas…qué les pasó?

—Qué nos pasó con qué? —preguntó Katie, tomando un Muffin.

—Vamos!!, por qué se pusieron tan nerviosas con ese chico? — al preguntar eso, Lily y Katie me miraron por unos segundos con una expresión que no pude identificar…

—Qué? —dijo Lily

—Dónde? —Katie

—Cuándo? —Lily

—Cómo? —Katie

—Yo? —Lily

—Tu? —Katie

—Ah? —Finalicé riendo por las estupideces que hablábamos con mis amigas, olvidando la extraña situación con el chico que parecía modelo— Es bueno estar de vuelta—sonreí y me recosté en el pasto. Este iba a ser un buen año.

* * *

**A/N:**** ME GUSTARIA QUE SE DETUVIERAN A LEER ESTO, ES IMPORTAANTEEE(L)**

**Bien, este fue un capitulo largo y me demoré un poco en transcribirlo al computaador ya que tuve miles de problemas, asique si hay un error ortográfico, mis disculpas…me apuré demasiado en que fuera pronto la actualizacion :D**

**Creo que se habrán dado cuenta de que en este capitulo es cuando todo vuelve a su orden (Anya vuelve y sus derivados) y es aquí, damas y caballeros, cuando todo se pone más interesante…con empezar, la reacción de Sirius al ver a Anya y viceversa …Annie no tiene la menor idea de quien es el…bueno, pero ya veremos que pasará en el futuro**

**Por ahora****: GRACIAS a mi fiel lectora "memoriesofkagome" por comentar, me alegras el díaaaaaa(L) y el próximo capitulo se titulará "Warning Sign" (es de Coldplay :D)**

**AVERIGUEN Y SAQUEN SUS CONCLUSIONES, NO OLVIDEN QUE PANDA AMA LOS COMENTARIOS!!!**

**MIENTRAS MÁS COMENTARIOS, MÁS PRONTO HABRÁN ACTUALIZACIONEEES!!! :D**

**XOXO**

**-Panda (: **


	9. Trouble

**A/N:**** PERDOOOOOON!! Perdon por haberme demorado en subir este capitulo, entre a clases esta semana y no he tenido nada de tiempo. Tenia pensado subirlo ayer pero Sali con mis amigas JAJAJAJJ**

**Bien, creo que este capitulo es algo CORTO pero quieridos leectores, es un SIRIUS POV!!!**

**Disfruten (L)**

**DISCLAIMERR:**** no soy JKR .fin de la discusión, gracias.**

* * *

_Trouble  
Oh trouble move away  
I have seen your face  
and it's too much for me today_

Trouble  
Oh trouble can't you see  
You have made me a wreck  
Now won't you leave me in my misery

Trouble – Oasis

* * *

—Lo siento, no te vi

Estaba completamente petrificado, tanto que no podía procesar en mi cabeza lo que estaba pasando.

Delante mio tenía a Anya, mi mejor amiga desde segundo año, la misma con la que hablaba hasta lo más incoherente, la misma que cada vez que me metía en un problema me ayudaba a salir de él, la misma que me soportaba a pesar de todo, la misma que me golpeaba por las estupideces que hacia/hablaba. La misma que había sufrido uno de los peores accidentes de la historia del colegio.

No sabía como reaccionar; hace más de tres meses que no sabía nada de mi amiga…ecepto que había estado en un coma por un mes y todo lo demás…pero aquí estaba mejor que nunca, más que eso, estaba _deslumbrante_.

En su cara no había ni un rastro de haber estado a punto de morir; dehecho, estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus facciones estaban más notorias, dejando atrás su apariencia de niña-de-doce-años…y estaba usando un VESTIDO?? Y eso era MAQUILLAJE??!!... No pude evitar mirarla como un completo retardado mental, pero ella me devolvió la mirada…una mirada que nunca me había dado…era como si no me reconociera.

Detrás de Anya estaban Lily y Katie con una expresión de horror, como si se les hubiese aparecido Dumbledore vestido con una falda para bailar hula-hula. Claro que era a mi a quien observaban con terror. Les devolví la mirada confundido y molesto..no entendía nada.

Lo único que hicieron ellas fue dar un gritito parecido a "iiiiiiiiiiiihhhh!!!".

Anya apartó la vista de mi y se dio vuelta para ver que sucedía con sus amigas, que la tomaron de los brazos y tiraron de ella gritando demasiado fuerte algo sobre dulces y comida, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaba totalmente confundido y atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir; no entendía nada y eso me enfadaba más aun ¿Por qué Anya no se digno a saludarme? Simplemente me miró y luego se fue! ,¿Por qué Katie y Lily se pusieron nerviosas y se la llevaron? Y ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que mi mejor amiga estaba de vuelta?. Y ¿Por qué Anya no me escribió en todo este tiempo?.

Yo si lo había hecho, a lo largo del verano le había mandado un centenar de cartas, preguntándole cómo estaba, si podía visitarla o simplemente que me respondiera algo. Lo único que recibía era mi lechuza que volvía sin nada en las manos, literalmente.

Frustrado, entre a la sala común donde encontré a mis amigos que estaban conversando entre ellos.

—Lily nunca me dijo que había cambiado tanto—decía James—Además, es verdad; Anya no sabe nada de él.

—Eso es obvio, James—dijo cansinamente Remus—No tenías porque preguntarle sobre él. Acaso no conoces los efectos del Sortilegio de-- -Sirius! —se interrumpió sobresaltado— Dónde estabas?

—De qué hablaban? — los miré desconfiado, los conocía bien y sabía que tramaban algo o simplemente ocultaban algo—Han visto a Anya? Bueno, yo si..y estaba, nosé…ni siquiera me habló! —exploté de la nada.

James y Remus se miraron unos segundos antes de mirarme a mi con preocupación?...¿Qué diablos?

—Ya la viste?, Cuándo? — me preguntó Remus

—Recien, chocamos y me dijo "lo siento, no te vi" y se dio vuelta y me miro como si no me conociera y luego Lily y Katie se pusieron extrañas y- -

—Es verdad—me interrumpió James, hablando más como para si mismo—Sirius…—me miró—Annie perdió la memoria.

—Cómo que perdió la memoria? —lo miré como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

—Con la caída, Sirius— explicó Remus, con la misma expresión de James— Ella se cayo, se golpeó la cabeza y por poco muere, recuerdas?

—Si, claro..pero por qué--?

—Anya se golpeó en una parte del cráneo que..hizo que se..eh.."activara" —trató de explicar James, haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo la última palabra—…un sortilegio en ella que le borró la memoria.

—Pero, cómo sabían ustedes y yo no?

—Lily me contó— explicó James, pero algo no encajaba

—Y no pudieron darse el tiempo de contarme?? —les pregunté molesto, cuando las piezas del puzzle encajaron. —Lily y Katie!..A ellas **SI** las recuerda..y a ustedes también?

—Si.. —respondieron al mismo tiempo, temiendo que en cualquier momento explotara una bomba.

—No entiendo—me rendí

Remus suspiró pesadamente —Sirius…es a ti a quien no recuerda—se levantó de su butaca, aun temiendo por la bomba—Anya no tiene idea de quien eres…por eso hoy no te reconoció.

Al decir eso, Remus y James me miraron temiendo que yo explotara. Los miré por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

—Lo dicen para que me sienta peor de lo que ya me siento por no haberla ayudado cuando se cayo, cierto?!?! —exploté enojado. Si esto era una broma de ellos, claramente era la peor que habian hecho. Ya me sentía horrible por el hecho de haber estado en la torre de Astronomia en el mismo momento en que Anya se cayó.

—Tu crees que bromearíamos con algo asi, Sirius?? —preguntó enojado James. Oh no…entonces, esto no era una broma?...

Miré a mis dos amigos, buscando sus miradas que me las devolvieron con lástima.

Oh no, no podía ser cierto esto…tal vez estaba soñando y esto no era nada más que una estúpida pesadilla de la que me despertaría confundido, pero luego me iría a desayunar y me encontraría con Anya, que correría hacia mi y me abrazaría y nos reiríamos juntos de todo lo que pasó.

Pero todo lo malo que me pasaba siempre era real.

De todas las cosas malas que me han pasado en mi vida, creo que esta era una de las peores.

En mi vida pocas personas se habían preocupado de mi, no esa preocupación que tenían mis padres, que era superficial( que me vistiera decente, que hiciera amistades con sangre pura, que no le dirigiera la palabra a sangre sucias o a cualquiera que no fuese sangre pura) sino una preocupación real y verdadera.

En mi vida he querido a pocas personas, ya que la mayoría me trataba como si fuese una muralla, pero mis amigos (y mi tía Andromeda) no, a pesar de todo ellos me trataban como si fuese incluso su familia.

En mi vida pocas personas me _habían_ querido de verdad por lo que soy y Anya era una de esas personas. Pero ya no me recordaba, ni sabía de mi existencia.

—No.. —me desplomé en la butaca más cercana, no podía ser verdad— Por qué yo?

—Porque—empezó James pero se interrumpió bruscamente. Tomó aire y desvió la mirada— no lo sé.

Me sentía peor que cuando mi madre me castigó por quedar en Griffindor. Por qué normalmente me pasaba lo peor a mi?? Esto era más que injusto, era como si toda la mala suerte del mundo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para hacer mi vida miserable.

No me di cuenta que me había puesto de pie y me alejaba de mis amigos a paso veloz.

—A dónde vas? —me llamó Remus. No le respondí y salí de la sala común de Griffindor. A dónde? A buscar a Anya.

—SIRIUS!!!

***

**A/N: **** ahora es cuando ustedes quieren asesinarme, creo**

**Mis disuculpas por la larga demora para un capitulo asi de corto, no crean que no se que estan enojados, yo tambien leo fanfics y SE que es decepcionante esto JAJAJ**

**Pero el capitulo estaba programado asi y para que me desculpen, pronto subire el proximo capitulo YAAAYYY (:**

**COMENTARIOS? (:**

**XOXO**

**-Panda (:**


End file.
